


Oh Love

by Stark-N-Barnes (StarSpangledBucky)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Get Together, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Public Display of Affection, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/Stark-N-Barnes
Summary: Tony wants his husband to know how much he appreciates him.





	Oh Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for the Tony Stark Bingo
> 
> Square R2 - Schmoop
> 
> (I've never written schmoop, so I'd say this is a bit average than my usual work)

“Daddy, are we there yet?” 

Tony glanced over at his daughter, Leliana, who was peering over Stephen’s shoulder, her bright blue eyes staring back at him expectantly. They were making their way over to the park, where Tony had organised a get together with their friends. It'd become a regular thing, usually two or three times a month, as it kept everyone in the loop of what was going on in their lives. Plus, it gave Leliana a chance to socialise with kids her age, and older. 

“Almost there monkey. You getting excited to see everyone?” Tony asked.

“Yes! Go faster please!” 

“Stephen, honey, you better pick up the pace, our little girl is getting restless,” he chuckled.

“You happen to be walking behind me,” Stephen replied. 

“Because the view is nice.” 

Stephen scoffed.

“Do you want me to carry the other bag?” he offered.

“Fine, we’ll swap. C’mere monkey.” 

Leliana held her arms out towards Tony, who hoisted her up onto his hip, his arms wrapped around her securely. Stephen smiled as he picked up the duffel bag and swung it over his shoulder. 

“Papa’s strong,” Leliana commented.

“He is, but he’s not the strongest,” Tony stated.

Stephen’s eyes narrowed at Tony’s response.

“Oh really? Who is?”

Leliana let out a giggle.

“Thor!” she shouted.

Stephen started to pout, which only drew out more giggles from his daughter and a loud laugh from Tony.

“Babe, you’re still the strongest to me,” he hummed.

Tony reached for his husband’s hand, before entwining their fingers together, prompting a wide smile from Stephen.

“Thank you sweetheart.”

They continued walking down the path to the park, catching a glimpse of groups of families gathering for a chilled out Saturday. Tony beamed when he saw Steve waving at them over by a shady spot under a tree, with several picnic blankets scattered underneath it. 

“I think everyone made it.”

“Looks like it,” Stephen replied.

“The kids keep growing up too fast, this is ridiculous.”

Stephen chuckled.

“You’re just getting older dear,” he chided.

“Hey!” Tony exclaimed.

Stephen’s fingers brushed over the few grey strands starting to show in Tony’s hair.

“I love it though.”

“Ew,” Leliana complained.

Tony tried to muffle his laughter by biting his lip.

“Stephen please, our daughter doesn’t like all the sap going around,” he said.

His husband held his hands up in surrender.

“Sorry.”

Tony grinned as they approached their friends, before stopping before them. Steve and Bucky were closest to them, so they were the first to greet the trio with warm hugs. 

“Uncle Tony!”

Steve and Bucky’s children, Alicia and Jamie ran towards Tony, who knelt down to hug the twins after he handed Leliana over to Bucky. 

“Hey kiddos. I hope you’ve been good for your dads.”

“Hm, it’s a mixed batch,” Bucky answered. “But they’re learning,” he added.

“Alicia is starting to play the piano and Jamie wants to go to dancing lessons, so we’re gonna’ see if there’s any after school classes,” Steve interjected.

Tony smiled widely.

“Wow, that’s great. Leliana’s taken an interest in travelling ever since we went to Fiji last summer. So we’re thinking of going to Europe in a few months.”

Steve nodded.

“I’ve heard Greece is nice,” he suggested.

“We were thinking Greece, or maybe Italy,” Tony said.

Bucky hummed in thought.

“Stevie and I went to New Zealand for our honeymoon, I’d recommend there at least once in your life. It’s great. Or maybe you could ask Thor and Bruce how Scotland was, remember they went there a few months ago.”

“I might do that, I need to go say hello to everyone else anyway,” the brunette, before glancing over at Stephen.

“Go on, Tony, I’ll keep the kids entertained.”

Tony smiled sweetly.

“I adore you honey.”

Stephen chuckled.

“Likewise.”

“God, I forgot how sickly sweet you two are on each other,” Bucky chided.

Tony let out a scoff.

“Barnes, don’t make me bring up you and Steve, the highschool sweethearts.”

“Okay, I yield,” he laughed.

After quickly checking on Leliana, Tony made his way over to Thor and Bruce, who were standing by a table laden with food. The smell floated over in Tony’s direction, causing his stomach to groan in protest, given that he’d skipped breakfast in the morning. 

“Tony! You made it!” Thor greeted.

“Hey!” Tony answered, waving at them both.

“I think this is the first time you’ve ever gotten here without being late,” Bruce stated.

Tony rolled his eyes.

“Nice to see you too Bruce,” he snorted.

Bruce smiled slightly.

“It’s good to see you outside of work,” he murmured.

Tony gave him a languid shrug. 

“Work can get demanding. But it can’t be my priority all the time. Leliana and Stephen are.”

Thor gently slapped his hand against the brunette’s back.

“She has grown so much,” he said.

“Oh yeah, I swear I blink and she just grows up. They grow up too fast, but I treasure all the moments with her.”

Bruce scoped his surroundings for a moment.

“Our three are running around...somewhere.”

“You just adopted a teenager didn’t you? Is she settling in okay?” Tony queried.

“Hannah? She is, it’s like herself, Sebastian and Adam were separated at birth, they get along so well.”

“That’s all you could ever ask for. I also want to ask, where did you get the flowers from?” he asked, pointing at the band of flowers around Bruce’s head and the ones threaded through Thor’s hair.

Thor laughed heartily.

“Ah, our children are making flower crowns for everyone with short hair and anyone with long hair gets flowers braided through their hair.”

“They tempted Natasha earlier,” Bruce interjected.

Tony rested his hands on his hips.

“Please ask your wonderful children if they could make some for Stephen and I. We’d like to look pretty too.”

“I shall tell them right now. I’ll be right back my love,” Thor hummed, as he pressed a kiss to Bruce’s cheek.

Bruce’s face flushed a light shade of pink.

“He still makes me do that,” he muttered.

Tony sighed.

“That’s love Bruce.”

His friend nodded at him.

“It sure is.”

Tony stepped forward and hugged Bruce.

“It’s good to see you buddy.”

Bruce hugged Tony tighter.

“You too Tony.”

“So, I have a question, or two. How was Scotland? Did you enjoy it?” Tony asked.

“It was really great. A lot of sightseeing, especially the castles. Were you thinking of going there?” Bruce replied.

“Well, I was saying to Steve and Bucky that Leliana has really taken to travelling so we want to go somewhere soon. We were thinking maybe Greece or Italy, then Bucky said New Zealand was worth it, but mentioned about your honeymoon to Scotland. So I’m asking around,” he explained.

Bruce pursed his lips in thought.

“All of them sound like good choices. I think it’s really up to you and Stephen. Or you could just do the classic pulling a country out of a hat to make your decision,” he suggested.

Tony made a noise of agreement.

“That sounds fair.”

Suddenly, someone tugged at Tony’s shirt, drawing his attention away from Bruce for a second, as he came face to face with Natasha.

“I had to come and find you, your husband told me you’d wandered off when I was coming over to say hi.”

“Shit, I’m sorry Nat,” Tony apologised.

“It’s okay. C’mere I haven’t seen you in awhile.”

Natasha wrapped Tony up in a warm embrace, before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“How’s the little one?” he questioned.

“He’s keeping us awake most nights. It’s worth it though, he’s just perfect,” Natasha gushed.

Tony grinned and squeezed Nat’s hands softly.

“Congrats.”

“He’s over there right now with Clint,” she said.

Tony looked over to where Clint was rocking a sleeping baby in his arms, a tender smile spread across his face.

“Someone’s smitten.”

Natasha smiled.

“He adores him.”

“I know the feeling, it was the same with Leliana,” Tony chimed.

“That’s where I was going to go next, to see if Leliana wanted to get ice cream, I’m taking the other kids and Sam’s coming with me too.”

“Sam’s here?” he uttered.

“He sure is!” 

Sam swung his arm around Tony’s shoulder, pulling him into a quick side hug then letting go.

“Hey! You just get here?”

Sam nodded curtly.

“Rhodey had to pick somethin’ up before we came here.”

Tony followed where Sam was looking to see his best friend talking to Stephen and Bucky, before he glanced over Tony’s way, waving at him to which Tony reciprocated.

“I’ll go say hello to him when I go back to Stephen.”

“My friends, I come bearing gifts!” Thor exclaimed.

Adam, Thor and Bruce’s youngest ran over to Tony with a pleased smile on his face, as he held up a neatly decorated flower crown, filled with red and pink flowers. 

“Wow thank you so much Adam! This is beautiful,” he complimented.

Tony knelt down to allow Adam to place it on his head and stood back up, smiling broadly.

“Looks good on you,” Sam chuckled.

Thor beamed.

“He made one for you too Sam,” he said.

Sam gasped.

“Aw, thanks little man this is great. Good job,” he cooed.

Adam smiled shyly, before handing another flower grown with blue flowers to Tony. 

“This is for uncle Stephen,” he mumbled.

“Thanks kid, I’ll make sure he gets this.”

Sam clapped his hand down on Tony’s shoulder.

“Well I’m gonna’ go dig into some food. It was nice to see you Tony, you joining for a game of baseball later?”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Tony replied. “I’m going to go give this to Stephen,” he added, turning the flower grown around in his hands. 

“Well we’ll be here for awhile so we have a lot of time to catch up,” Bruce chimed.

Tony grinned widely.

“Of course, I’ll be back soon.”

Stephen had his back turned to Tony when he made his way back over to where they’d deposited their belongings. Tony tapped him on the shoulder, then propped the flower crown on top of his head, smiling smugly.

“It’s from Adam.”

“Aw,” Stephen gushed.

“You look pretty, honey,” Tony whispered.

Stephen’s eyes softened slightly.

“Hmm thank you dear,” he hummed.

Tony snaked his arms around Stephen’s waist, as he rested his head on his husband’s chest, feeling warm arms wrap around him in return. He rubbed his hands up and down Stephen’s back, letting out a content sigh and letting his eyes fall closed.

“I love you.”

Stephen leant forward to kiss Tony on the forehead.

“I love you too,” he murmured.

After a few minutes of silence Stephen tilted Tony’s head up with his hand, before leaning in to meet him halfway for a chaste kiss. He cherished the moments they got to have together, whether they were brief or long didn’t matter to him, each time was worthwhile. Even when they parted from the kiss, it felt like they were the only two there, enjoying the company as much as possible.

“I just want you to know how happy I am, with you, and Leliana.”

Stephen combed his fingers through Tony’s hair.

“Where’s this coming from?” 

“It’s just something I didn’t imagine happening. Being married to someone so special. And having a kid. Now I know I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Tony answered.

“Tony, nothing could’ve prepared me for this either. But, I’m thankful it was you that came into my life.”

Tony averted his gaze as he smiled happily.

“You’re such a sap,” he teased.

Stephen scoffed.

“You started it,” he chided.

A hearty laugh escaped Tony’s mouth.

“Y’know, there’s one thing I’d love right now.”

“What’s that?’ Stephen inquired.

Tony stared up at his husband.

“For you to kiss me again,  _ sweetheart. _ ”

Stephen hummed and lightly kissed Tony’s cheek, slowly moving down to the brunette’s slightly parted lips.

“That can be arranged... _ darling. _ ”


End file.
